


Escape to Eternity

by Starbuck09256



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256
Summary: post Kill Switch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Escape to Eternity

“You think it worked?? Do you think Ester got herself uploaded to be with David?” 

he is in shocked, his arm still wrapped around her for support. 

"I don’t know, it’s impossible to know. I mean that technology is so advanced.“ She stumbles with her words unsure of how one could download themselves into such an existence. 

But what are we if not just chemical impulses in meat bags? 

"It’s a beautiful thought though” he says with a sigh, smiling a little. 

“Imagine being able to live forever Scully.” 

She sighs softly it be incredible she agrees.

“Imagine all the things you could learn and discover. The sheer volume of human experiences, imagine being with someone you love, never having to worry about something terrible happening to them. Being able to know you could count all the stars in the universe together because time has no relevance.” He says looking out into the evening night sky. 

They are sitting on the side of the county road the remnants of the trailer still smoking into the evening air. 

“Would you do it?” She asks wondering if giving up touch and smells sacrificing the day to day would be worth a world as 1s and 0s. 

Mulder looks at her his eyes now shining. Brightly in the night sky his soft grin a beacon into a world beyond a computer or circuit. 

“I think I would, just the idea of being able to survive forever to see the progress of mankind would be to tempting. But Ester and David took it further, imagine that Scully, imagine being able to be with your one true love as well. That would be certainly make it more than tempting almost a necessity.” 

She nods but as always is quick to point out 

“you wouldn’t be able to touch or feel though, not really you would lose that physical intimacy. Everything would be an illusion.” 

He nods a little swallowing and looking out into the dark field. 

“Would you do it?” He looks at her her eyes turn and lock back with his the blue intensity that only shows a sliver of the powerful mind behind them. 

She smiles, warm familiar and as always so beautiful to him. 

“If you did I would” she states “so you could always be there to challenge me and prove me wrong?” he is baiting her. 

She chuckles. 

“Well yes but mostly because you’re my one true love Mulder and even eternity might not be enough for us.” 

He smiles at her. Sometimes his Scully says something that throws everything he thinks he knows on its head and everytime he is thankful. He moves close to her standing just inches apart as he reaches forward tucking a small strand of hair behind her ear. 

“We wouldn’t get to make love though.” 

He says with a sadness that shows he still doesn’t know what that is like with her. All he has is his imagination. She looks up at him her thumb caressing his cheek. 

“Oh Mulder, we’ve been making love with our minds for years.” 

Her voice echoing into the night air as he nods wondering how many years they will get to just count the stars.


End file.
